Entre l'or et l'améthyste
by Seveya
Summary: Cinquante phrases sur Goku et Sanzo. Thèmes dits "débiles" de la communauté livejournal "une phrase". DEFI ACHEVE !
1. Roulette Mercure VioletteChapelureCutter

**_Titre :_** Entre l'or et l'améthyste.  
**_Scribouillatrice :_** Sévéya  
**_Disclaimers :_** Rien à moi, mais alors RIEN DE RIEN ! Version des persos et univers à Minekura-sama. Thèmes dits "débiles" à la communauté LiveJournal "une phrase".  
**_Rating : _**Entre K+ et T pour cause de shonen-ai.  
**_Blabla de la scribouillatrice :_** Comme promis, cinquante phrases sur le couple Sanzo/Goku (avec les thèmes débiles parce que c'était irrésistible !). Je préviens de suite, ce sera beaucoup moins porté sur la romance que le Gojyo/Hakkai. Pour une simple et bonne raison, je vais pas mal me pencher sur le début de la cohabitation. Goku avait douze ans. Donc...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

#01 - Roulette

« Tch, avec ce _saru_, ça va comme sur des roulettes…dans un escalier. »

#02 - Mercure

Goku avait de la chance, s'il pouvait quotidiennement rester avec Sanzo, c'est qu'à la différence des autres enfants, pour lui, c'était mercredi tous les jours !

#03 - Violette

Goku sentait que l'âme de Sanzo était de cette couleur particulière : chaude et froide à la fois, alliant la sérénité d'un ciel azuré à la violence du rouge sang.

#04 - Chapelure

Il le savait : il n'aurait jamais dû lui expliquer d'où provenait la chapelure, le gamin avait encore vandalisé les cuisines et, non content de vider les réserves, il avait émietté tout le pain disponible !

#05 - Cutter

L'enfant était choqué, pourtant, Sanzo s'était juste légèrement coupé le doigt avec un cutter, non vraiment c'était étrange, le châtain paraissait horrifié et bien plus que lors de sa semblable mésaventure…

* * *

A suivre les thèmes : livre, façade, ventilateur, papier cadeau et bureau. Des commentaires ?


	2. Livre Façade Ventilateur Cadeau Bureau

**_Disclaimers : _**Tout pareil qu'avant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

#06 - Livre

Bien que sont intérêt pour les livres soit faible, pour ne pas dire inexistant – à l'exception de son journal mais ça ne rentrait pas vraiment dans la catégorie " livre " – Sanzo s'emparait souvent d'ouvrages de tout type, et ce, dès qu'un certain Goku passait la porte de son bureau.

#07 - Façade

Goku, lui, s'étonnait continuellement du besoin de lecture qu'avait son aîné et il cherchait constamment a décrypter – à la faveur de brefs écartements de façades cartonnées – la moindre nuance dans l'expression du blond.

#08 - Ventilateur

L'été, ça le faisait toujours rire, même après toutes ces années, quoiqu'il arrive, Sanzo finissait toujours par s'endormir dans son bureau, sous la douce influence du vieux ventilo.

#09 - Papier cadeau

Comme tous les jeunes enfants, Goku avait tout d'abord passé un long moment à se débattre avec l'emballage pour finir par jouer avec, Sanzo avait alors pris le parti de s'en énerver pour ne pas se laisser attendrir.

#10 - Bureau

C'était leur endroit rien qu'à eux, là où personne n'entrerait sans se faire annoncer, depuis leur retour du pèlerinage, le bureau de Sanzo accueillait autant les affaires courantes du bonze que ses affaires de cœur.

* * *

A suivre les thèmes : scocth, calepin, sac, musique et calendrier. Alors ?


	3. Scotch Calepin Sac Musique Calendrier

**_Disclaimers :_** Tout pareil qu'avant. Minekura a les plein pouvoir sur les persos.  
**_Notes de la trop vilaine scribouilleuse en retard que je suis :_** bah oui, justement, je suis en retard. Sincèrement désolée mais je galérais grave de chez mortel avec deux thèmes. Un ÉNORME "merci" à CassiopeeW qui m'a littéralement boostée/aidée/sauvée/repêchée !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

#11 - Scotch

Non, non, ce n'était pas une hallucination collective, Genjyo Sanzo _souriait_, d'un air improbable d'ailleurs, entre le sadisme et l'apaisement – dans une pièce attenante, un jeune garçon solidement bâillonné et attaché à l'aide de scotch ultra résistant se débattait furieusement.

#12 - Calepin

Le calepin du conducteur attitré lui servait à noter de nombreux et divers évènements et, ce jour-là, à l'abri des regards, il griffonna avec satisfaction et pratiquement autant de soulagement " G.S & S.G " le tout entouré d'un joli cœur.

#13 - Sac

Genjyo Sanzo n'avait pas de sac, les larges manches de sa soutane lui suffisaient amplement, en effet, son équipement s'était toujours résumé à son sûtra et son revolver, seulement, à présent, il devait se faire à l'idée d'avoir un encombrant " paquet " collé à ses basques.

#14 - Musique

Murmures redondants, gongs assourdis et bourdonnement de dizaines d'êtres à l'ouvrage, tout cela faisait l'étrange mais réelle musicalité du temple, or, s'élevait plusieurs fois par jour, les cris furibonds d'un certain blond ; et d'une certaine façon, l'unique incriminé de ces invectives trouvait ces éclats de rage bien plus agréables à l'oreille que la plus douce des mélodies.

#15 - Calendrier

Le blond avait mis un peu de temps à voir que, ce qui captait toute l'attention du nouveau venu n'était pas les dessins de fruits joliment calligraphiés, mais bien cet enchainement enfin tangible du temps qui passe.

* * *

La suite, dans deux jours avec les thèmes : charette, repas, chocolat, nouille et poster.


	4. Charette Repas Chocolat Nouille Poster

**_Disclaimers :_** Clair que Sanzo et Goku ne sont pas à moi. De toute façon, j'en veux pas. (Par contre, un Kogaiji ou un Gojyo...)  
_**Note : **_Encore MERCI à CassiopeeW qui a empêché que je m'arrache les cheveux (Une Sévéya chauve c'eût été fort dommage quand même, hein...).  
**_Rien à voir : _**Y'a des gens qui vont à la Japan expo ? Juste histoire que je rencontre des lecteurs/auteurs de fics saiyuki (ou autre fandoms).

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**_  
_**

* * *

#16 - Charrette

Au retour du mont Gogyo, Sanzo ruminait presque aussi surement que l'animal qui tractait l'antique charrette sur laquelle ils siégeaient, et il y avait de quoi : entre le morne propriétaire de l'attelage, l'incessant babillage du macaque au faciès idiot au sujet de la paille – qui n'avait pas bon goût –, des bœufs – qui, eux, au moins, feraient un bon repas, à son avis hein...n'est-ce pas Sanzooo ?! – et des nuages qui formaient – toujours – des images de plats délicieux.

#17 - Repas

Sanzo avait finit par découvrir que l'appétit du jeune _yokai_ était multiple et que Goku ne serait jamais repu ; ni de nourriture, ni d'attention, ni de son amour, ni…de son corps.

#18 - Chocolat

Goku avait fait, avec quelques années de retard, sa crise " imitation " et Sanzo, qui s'était retrouvé affublé d'un double permanent, avait même dû lui trouver des cigarettes en chocolat.

#19 - Nouille

Par hasard, le châtain avait visionné " La belle et le clochard " et il se demandait rêveusement si la fameuse scène pourrait se reproduire avec un bol de _ramens_ qu'il partagerait avec Sanzo…

#20 - Poster

Réduit à une sombre silhouette par la lumière du couchant, son Sanzo ressemblait à l'une des affiches gracieusement offertes par le buraliste du coin, et si on y ajoutait le sourire en coin que dessinait la faible lueur de la cigarette ainsi que le mode de vie du moine, la réalité devenait réclame parfaite : " Mourir ? On verra ! "

* * *

La suite, un jour (égal : je sais pas quand) avec les thèmes : pocky, écartellement, vrai, faux et crayon. (Je galère déjà...misère !)


	5. Pocky Ecartellement Faux Vrai Crayon

**_Disclaimers :_** Genjyo Sanzo ainsi que Son Goku ne m'appartiennent pas (pas même en rêve !). Minekura-sama détient tous les pouvoirs sur cette version de ces personnages.  
_**Note : **_Désolée pour le retard, mais y'a quelques thèmes qui ont usé mes nerfs. Et puis, j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment.

Bonne lecture.**_  
_**

* * *

#21 - Pocky

Le moine riait sous cape, il suffisait d'un rien au nouvel arrivé pour s'émerveiller à tout va, à chaque fois qu'il croquait dans le biscuit, il souriait de toutes ses dents en se disant que – vraiment – le hasard faisait super bien les choses : le nom et le bruit caractéristique du gâteau correspondaient !

#22 - Écartèlement

Des liens complexes qui les unissaient – filiaux, amicaux et même un peu _plus_ que cela – résultait un tiraillement étrange qui influençait le moindre de leur échange.

#23 - Faux

Devant le fait accompli – Son Goku blessé mortellement – Sanzo se rendit compte qu'il avait encore été dans le faux ; qu'il soit violent, fou, démoniaque, monstrueux ou pas : jamais il ne le tuerait.

#24 - Vrai

Par contre, celui à l'origine de... de _ça_, ne lui échapperait pas ; pour une la première fois habité d'une véritable pulsion meurtrière, Sanzo se le jura.

#25 - Crayon

Le bonze lâcha l'objet avec énervement et dégout : mais quand ce singe arrêterait-il enfin de goûter et mâchouiller tout ce qu'il trouvait ?!

* * *

La suite (dans quelques instants, enfin si vous le voulez, j'oblige personne) avec les thèmes : banane, chat, vache, 69 et loose.


	6. Banane Chat Vache 69 Loose

**_Disclaimers :_** Minekura possède cette version des personnages que sont Sanzo et Goku. Moi je fais mumuse avec sans toucher de soussous._**  
**_

Bonne lecture !**_  
_**

* * *

#26 - Banane

Goku, qui regardait depuis un long moment le fruit que lui avait moqueusement donné un certain _kappa_, se vit "réconforter" par son soleil : mange-la, au moins, le singe !

#27 - Chat

Sanzo aimait observer son jeune protégé lorsque celui-ci dormait ; plus de traits simiesques ni de caractéristiques de chiens fous : ne restait plus que ce corps roulé en boule et cette adorable bouille de chaton repu.

#28 - Vache

Sanzo avait été vache avec lui : Goku regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepter de suivre à la lettre le régime de rigueur au temple – légumes, légumes et légumes ! – Sanzo quant à lui, contemplait, à chaque repas, un jeune garçon à l'œil bovin, mâcher sans relâche ni grande conviction.

#29 - 69

Alors que Goku lui récitait ses toutes fraîches connaissances mathématiques, Sanzo maudissait mentalement un certain brun : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'arrêter la leçon de calcul juste avant la septième dizaine ?!

#30 - Loose

Le blond était conforté dans son choix, il n'avait pas besoin de le protéger : Goku, pourtant le plus puissant du groupe, était le seul à avoir bien réagi face à leur cuisante défaite face à Kamisama.

* * *

La suite (je sais pas DU TOUT quand) avec les thèmes : cœur, cire, dent, législation et bonbon. (Y sont pas si débiles que ça ces thèmes... M'suis faite eu !)


	7. Coeur, Cire, Dent, Législation, Bonbon

_**Disclaimers :**_ Absolument rien à moi.  
**_Note :_** j'ai mis presque un an a vous donner la suite... Euh... Désolée ? Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai fini ! Donc je poste tout, tout de suite...

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

#31 - Cœur

Malgré leur inadéquation aux moyens habituels d'expression – due à leur propre hésitation – ils parvenaient toujours à se joindre ainsi qu'à se comprendre par leur voix intérieure.

#32 - Cire

Les étreintes de Goku, qu'elles soient enfantines ou plus mâtures étaient comparables à la cire s'écoulant sur une paume : d'abord brûlantes et vives, investissant les moindres recoins, elles se faisaient de plus en plus stables jusqu'à offrir un cocon protecteur d'une incroyable douceur.

#33 - Dent

Visiblement, le Destin avait une dent contre eux, cependant, ils étaient prêts à lui faire perdre les trente-et-unes autres.

#34 - Législation

Sanzo connaissait nombre de textes et de lois religieux et aucun ne lui interdisait de faire sa vie avec Goku.

#35 - Bonbon

La friandise que lui avait donné le moine ne lui paraissait plus aussi appétissante maintenant que même l'aura du blond le désavouait : plus jamais il ne ferait de caprice de cette ampleur.


	8. Lit, Tabouret, String, Herbe, Homosexuel

_**Disclaimers :**_ Absolument rien à moi.**_  
_**

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

#36 - Lit

Les débuts avaient été durs – dans tous les sens du terme – mais dormir par terre ou dans les pattes d'un Sanzo généreux en houleuses représailles lui avait paru infiniment plus confortable que la literie isolée qu'on lui avait attribuée.

#37 - Tabouret

Puni, il était puni : cela faisait des heures que Sanzo l'avait obligé à rester sur l'assise inconfortable, immobile et dans le silence le plus complet ; le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'est que son attitude naturelle et spontanée insupportait son soleil.

#38 - String

La tenue de cuir supra moulante aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : Sanzo ne portait sous ses jeans qu'une toute petite, minuscule, microscopique pièce de tissu.

#39 - Herbe

Au fil du temps, Goku avait appris de Sanzo – via coups de _harisen_, bonnes paroles puis tendres actions – que l'herbe : ne se mangeait pas, que ça grattait quand on se roulait fougueusement dedans et qu'enfin, elle ne saurait être plus verte qu'aux côtés de son soleil.

#40 - Homosexuel

Devant leur plat de saucisses, le blond et le châtain se sentirent rougir au souvenir de la confusion passée du cadet entre l'homosexualité et la charcuterie.


	9. Famille Trou Babillage Langue Oreillons

_**Disclaimers :**_ Absolument rien à moi.**_  
_**

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

#41 - Famille

En lieu et place d'une famille ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à une figure patriarcale et si aucun d'eux ne le regrettait pour lui-même, ils en étaient attristés pour l'autre.

#42 - Trou

Si le jeune homme aux yeux dorés était encore plus jovial qu'à l'accoutumée, c'est qu'il savait qu'il avait fait son trou dans la vie et le cœur de son soleil.

#43 - Babillage

Même si le flot de paroles simiesques agaçait prodigieusement le moine, il le préférait – de loin – à la litanie qu'il l'assaillait par le passé.

#44 - Langue

Goku était admiratif : Sanzo ne s'en servait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait c'était toujours de façon magistrale – autant pour les paroles que pour les baisers.

#45 - Oreillons

Et bien voila, le _saru_ qui lui avait fait la grâce de ne jamais tomber malade venait de lui faire toutes les maladies infantiles à la suite, enfin, normalement, avec les oreillons la série noire serait terminée.


	10. Nuit, Vampire, Vapeurs, X, Zoo

_**Disclaimers :**_ Absolument rien à moi.  
_**Notes :**_ Le défi est ENFIN fini, je pense me lancer dans un autre du même genre, avec Kogaiji et Dokugakuji et après Komyo et Ukoku.**_  
_**

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

#46 - Nuit

Il avait eu du mal à réaliser, à vrai dire ça n'était pas encore au point ; le départ en solitaire de Sanzo, ça ne pouvait être qu'une nuit dans sa vie : un moment passager et potentiellement peuplé de cauchemars dont il ne subsisterait rien au lever du jour.

#47 - Vampire

Avec ses canines proéminentes, sa faim légendaire, et le goût qu'il avait, apparemment, pour les suçons, l'idée traversa l'esprit de Sanzo que son amant était de la race des vampires – après tout, il n'était ni humain, ni yokai, ni dieu…

#48 - Vapeurs

Cette auberge avait été la meilleure du lot, entre le restaurant trois étoiles, le bar copieusement alimenté en alcools de qualité et ses sources chaudes, il était naturel que Goku et Sanzo y aient autant "consommé" : les diverses brumes présentes en avaient créé une toute autre…

#49 - X

"Grâce à" Gojyo, il avait appris ce qu'était un film classé X et le sexe l'avait passablement dégouté mais… depuis ses premiers pas avec Sanzo il se disait que ça n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte.

#50 - Zoo

Il était dégouté, partout de très jeunes _yokais_ étaient exposés tels des bêtes de foire mais l'horreur ne se lut sur son visage que lorsque les captifs prirent les traits de Son Goku dans son esprit.


End file.
